Mysterious Neighbor
by PolarFuse
Summary: Sawamura moves to a new house after his parents kick him out, his neighbor Haruichi seems nice but...just who exactly is his other neighbors? At night he hears noises coming from downstairs, so he decided to investigate. Little did he know that would change his whole life. Miyuki x Sawamura; Mei x Sawamura; Yaoi and Fluff.
1. Moving In

**Eijun's 'Journal' NOT DIARY.**

 **Wednesday at 9:00am**

 _Today is the day I am moving, I don't really know what I think about all of this_. _My parents woke me up this morning and it was really quite so I thought that it was something really bad but they asked me to move out._

 _I know that I should of moved out 5 years ago when I could of (Since I am 22 years old now) but for some reason I didn't really have the nerve to be on my own without the support of my parents and grandpa. Now you are probably wondering 'Why does he have a diary if his is 22 years old?'_

 _Therapy. Therapy is the answer. I have a lot of anger issues and I can't really control my sudden outbursts. My Therapist said that I should have a journal or a diary to write all of my feelings in so that I don't have to keep them all bottled up inside of me waiting to burst, and surprisingly it helps a lot._

 _OKAY, back to the main topic here...me moving out and living in the 'real world'._ _Let's just hope I don't get ate alive on my first day of survival._

Sawamura set his pencil down closing his journal. His brown eyes wandered his empty room only a desk, bed and one box was left in his small upstairs room. It was sad to see all of his baseball posters off of his walls and shoved into a small box. Standing up he picked up the one box and set his journal on top of the posters in it, closing the lid.

"I GOT THE LAST ONE POPS!" He called down the stairs only to get a angry grumble in response.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME POPS, BOY!" His grandpa soon shouted back.

He smiled making his way into the kitchen and to the front door. He hates to say it but he's going to miss his Pops rambling, irritating shouts, and those arguments that would soon turn into a wrestling match. When he got outside he saw his father and mother waiting for him by his black Saturn.

"Is that everything?" His mother asked trying to hide her sadness with a bright smile.

"That's everything" He stopped by the car door, it was silent for a while until his father spoke up.

"I hope that house works well for you, if not we can always find another place...okay?"

Sawamura nodded and gave a small smile, "Don't worry I'll be fine! Plus I have Yuki with me; she will keep me company" he tapped the window and a large dog with long fluffy white hair gave a bark and a whine.

"Where's Pops at?"

His father sighed and gave a apologetic look, "It's not that he doesn't want to see you leave...it's just that he's upset about you leaving. You were his only entertainment here"

Sawamura smiled and gave a wave like he was rolling it off, "It's fine, I will come by in a few days and tell you if the house is good or not" He rushed to the driver side of the car and before he got in, he waved and shouted, "Try not to miss me too much!" he beeped his horn and drove away- Yuki giving a loud howl. He knew his mother was crying now.

The house is suppose to be a small, clean house with a total of 4 rooms including the kitchen and living room. The kitchen and living room was downstairs and the bathroom and bedroom was upstairs, a typical house for a couple, but he didn't have a girlfriend or anything so it was just him and Yuki.

He had came by a few days earlier with the owner of the house and had already checked everything out, the owner was actually really strange and looked as if he was trying to move to get away from someone- he didn't dare ask.

Turning down a few more blocks he arrived on a street with a few other houses, two houses sat on either side of his new house while two more was across from him. Slowing down he turned his Saturn into his house's drive way, the house was a yellow color with a white porch that already had some chairs set up from when the previous owner left.

He parked the car pulling out the keys. Turning to Yuki she looked back at him with her large amber eyes, "Well...here we are" Patting Yuki's head he opened his car door getting out and let Yuki out after him. Closing the front door of the car he observed the other houses around him, the one on the right of him was a small house like his but was a light pink color.

The two across were the same size, both a blue color- one lighter one darker- but maybe a bit bigger than his and the pink one but the one to the left of his house was that smallest of them all- a trailer. It wasn't just a trailer, it was a old, rusty, beat up, trashy trailer the ones that usually get abandoned after they get all worn out like that.

Turning his attention to Yuki she was already scratching at the door of his house, "I get it, I get it, I'm taking too long right?"

Sawamura grabbed a few boxes and started stacking them on top of each other, balancing, he made his way over to the house and kicked the door open since he didn't have any hands to use. He was standing in the living room and not to far from that was the kitchen area, and to the left was the staircase that led up. Like he said, it was a simple house.

Setting the boxes down on the rug in the empty living room he looked back outside and saw that his car still held more boxes than he expected. Sighing he made his way to grab more boxes when a voice made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"U-Uhm...is it alright if I help?"

"GGAAHHHH!" Sawamura shrieked jumping back holding his arms in a defense position, "W-Who are you!?"

"I'm Haruichi Kominato, Your neighbor"

He slowly put his arms down when he studied the person more, he had short pink hair and bangs that covered his eyes- it was cute but weird at the same time- and he was...short, really short.

"Oh!" Sawamura reached his hand out and gave a small smile, "I'm Sawamura Eijun, nice to meet you Kominato"

"Please" The pinkette took his hand and shook it, "Call me Haruichi, it suits me better"

It was silent for a while until Haruichi spoke again, "Can I help you with your boxes?"

"H-Huh?"

"Can I help carry your stuff in?"

"Sure! I had way more stuff than I expected"

Making their way to his black Saturn he opened the door and let Haruichi grab a few boxes and he grabbed some as well. After taking a few rounds of carrying stuff inside they finally finished unpacking. Sawamura sat down in the now box filled living room with a groan, Haruichi brought the last boxes in setting them down with a thud.

"What a work out!"

"Your telling me?" Haruichi gave a slight chuckle sitting down against the wall across from him. The room was filled with pants until Sawamura finally caught his breathe.

"Which house do you live in?"

"The pink one; I live with my friend Furuya. We've been living there for about 2 years now" Haruichi tilted his head a bit, curious, "Why did you decide to move?"

Sawamura leaned his head against the wall looking up to the white ceiling, "Well...I've been living with my parents until now. The thought of moving crossed my mind many times but I always was to scared to move out so I stayed there for 5 more years until I got kicked out this morning..."

"I see...and how old are you?"

He leaned his head off the wall and looked back to Haruichi, it looked as if he was confused, "22 years old"

"I moved out when I was 18, I lived alone for about a year in my apartment. I had a part-time job, that's when I meant Furuya and became best friends after seeing each other for a year, that's when he suggested I live with him. It's been two years since then...I'm 22 also"

"Really!?" He smiled brightly, "Your the first person I meant that's actually my age!"

Haruichi blushed and tried covering it up by standing up and pushing his bangs down more, "You're easy to talk to, you know that?"

Sawamura rubbed his chin confused, "What do you mean"

"It's just strange, I've never told a stranger that much information before. Maybe it's because you're so straightforward?"

He jumped up, "I'll take that as a compliment then!"

Haruichi gave a little laugh, "Okay then, I guess I will get going. I will try and check in on you sometime, okay? if you ever need help unpacking you can always come and get me"

Sawamura smiled but felt the need to ask, "Since you lived here a while...what are my other neighbors like?"

Haruichi froze and stared at him, his voice turned low and cold, "Sawamura Eijun. Do _NOT_ get _involved_ with those people"

Haruichi walked out of the living room and closed the door softly. He stared at the door for a while until he fell back onto the carpet with a thud, he saw Yuki trot up to him and give him a wet slippery lick on his cheek. What was that all about? Oh well... He smiled once again and gave Yuki a large bear hug.

 _I might just survive day 1 after all._

* * *

 _Author's note- Hey! I'm back with another one of my Ace of Diamond fan fictions! If you guys are curious about what happened to my other story I was writing- all my documents got deleted since I was using a public computer sooooo, sorry? Even though that happened like 6 months ago. I haven't been able to write a Ace of Diamond fiction in a long time because I got caught up writing my other ones BUT after watching some more Ace of Diamond my brain was just like._

 _You._

 _Write Ace of Diamond fan fiction._

 _NOW._

 _I promise I won't use public computers anymore! Just my laptop :3 I already have the next two chapters written up so please review!_


	2. Neighbor Next Door

**Eijun's 'Journal' NOT DIARY.**

 **Thursday at 10:00am**

 _I finally moved in. All of my boxes are cluttered in the living room, but to be honest most of what are in the boxes are just my old baseball stuff. I wouldn't have gotten all of my stuff in if it wasn't for my new neighbor Haruichi, Haruichi seems like a really nice guy (Even though he looks like a girl) I have a feeling we would become good friends if we keep hanging out._

 _Yuki seems to take a liking to the place as much as I do, how does that saying go? 'Great minds think alike?' something like that, but I think Yuki and I deserve a long night's rest._

 _I'm TRYING to pass out._

It was cold, really cold and he knew the reason why- he had forgot to pack his blankets. Shivering he tossed on his king sized bed with a irritated groan.

 _He had woke up an hour ago when he heard Yuki barking because she had to use the bathroom. So he let her out and took a seat on the white porches chair since he knew she would take a while- she is a girl after all._

 _Yuki started barking, confused he looked at where she was barking at and saw the blinds on the old trailer close shut like someone had peeked out. Why wouldn't they say hi? unless they're to shy...calling Yuki back into the house he made his way back into his cold bed hoping sleep would come- which it didn't._

Sawamura crawled out of bed giving up on sleep and glanced at the digital clock on the floor since he didn't have furniture yet. It was 6:00am, groaning once again he dragged himself down the stairs and into the kitchen still tired from getting little or no sleep. He opened the fridge and reached in trying to find something to eat- but his hand grabbed nothing.

Oh yea...when he meant he didn't have ANYTHING he really meant he had NOTHING not even one piece of furniture; besides his bed which was already there and he was STARVING he hasn't ate in 2 days now! There was only two choices now,

1\. Go to the store and buy some food- He didn't have much money though.

2\. Walk a few feet and get food from Haruichi's house- that's if he lets him.

Screw it. Number 2 it is then. Sawamura closed the fridge and went to walk out when he realized he only had his boxers on, giving a yelp he turned around and threw the clothing that he wore yesterday on- not wanting to dig thru the pile of boxes for new ones.

Knocking on the pink house's door he heard Haruichi yell, 'I'm coming!' then footsteps followed by the door unlocking. Haruichi appeared, he wore a red robe and had a frying pan in his hand. The sweet aroma of Pancakes 'n' Bacon filled his nose making him start to salivate.

"H-Haruichi...FOOD!"

"KAAYYYAAAA!" Haruichi shrieked and before he knew it the pan had slammed against his head sending him tumbling to the ground. Pain sheered his head while he rubbed it groaning.

"OUCHIE! Haru-chan that hurt!"

Haruichi quickly drew the pan back to his chest, "E-Eijun!? I'm so sorry!" the pinkette grabbed his shoulder helping him into the house. He sat at a small round table with four chairs placed neatly around it, he couldn't really describe his surrounding well since he was still dizzy from being bashed on the head with a frying pan- he kind of deserved it though.

"I'm sorry Eijun! I didn't recognize you at first! I'm sorry!" Haruichi kept apologizing after he kept saying it was okay and he deserved it from coming at such a early hour. After he regained his vision he was in a small kitchen area, the other was a small living room, it was like they built one room and just divided it in half. one half the living room, the other the kitchen, but on the kitchen's side was a small hallway that stretched down revealing 4 rooms- 2 on each wall- that were unknown to him but he guess one had to be the bedroom the other a bathroom or something.

"Anyways..." Haruichi said placing a few pieces of bacon on the skillet, " How's moving in? must be tough getting use to new surroundings"

"It's not as bad as I expected but...I just realized I don't have ANYTHING. No furniture, no food, not even blankets for my bed! Just a digital clock and baseball stuff!" Sawamura gave a loud sigh digging his head in his arms, tired.

"It will be fine, I remember when I was like you when I first moved into my apartment. I had almost nothing! that's when I got my part-time job" He set down a plate of bacon in front of him, "And slowly I started getting enough money to afford furniture and food!"

Sawamura shot his head up in a instant- his eyes wide with amazement, "Really! So all I need to do is get a job? but..." he glanced at the bacon and ate one, "I don't know where to look!"

Haruichi smiled. "Well, we have been getting a lot more costumers than usual...I could always use a hand instead of just Furuya and I"

His smiled widened than it already was, "REALLY!?"

Haruichi nodded.

Sawamura jumped up and gave Haruichi a large hug only to be interrupted by a sudden voice, "Who is this?"

Haruichi quickly pulled away from him blushing as he rubbed his head, "Furuya!? W-Well... this is Sawamura Eijun, are new neighbor"

He looked over to the tall guy with black hair, his silver eyes lingered over to him making him shift uncomfortably under his gaze, "I don't like him" Furuya turned around and walked back from were he came from monotone. Haruichi called out to him and turned around.

"I'm sorry Eijun, come over sometime later and we can talk about it, okay? sorry!" The pinkette turned around and chased after Furuya.

He stared at the two and looked down to his bacon plate anger boiling him, he says he doesn't like him then walks away!? He barely knows me! Just for that- he grabbed the plate of bacon and rushed out of the door with it stomping over to his house.

 _I'll take your bacon you bastard Furuya!_

Setting the empty glass plate of use-to-be bacon on the counter he gave a burp then a sigh. _That will show you not to mess with the mighty Sawamura Eijun!_ His phone suddenly went off, searching his pockets he finally found it pulling it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sawamura, Want to party at my place tonight?"

He could recognize this voice from anywhere, it was Mei, the ultimate party guy he hasn't seen in a few months, and he _hates_ his guts. That guy was his worst enemy when he played baseball in high school.

"Party? Can't, just moved in to my new house"

"Wait...seriously!? That's the best partying place EVER! Say, you have to let me throw a party there!"

"I can't, my parents are visiting tomorrow"

"Awww, you're no fun!"

"Yea, sorry about that"

"Where do you live anyways?"

Walking across the living room he peeked out the window trying to find a street name, "It says...47th Pine street"

It was silent.

"Mei? Hello?...Mei?"

"S-Sorry...what was that? I didn't quite hear you right"

"I said 47th Pine street"

"You've _got_ to be fucking _joking_...it's real!?"

* * *

 _Author's note- I'm working on chapter 5 right now, just wanted to let you know where I am at so please stay patient! Also I updated the summary if you haven't noticed :)_

 _Each chapter will at least be 1000 words or more._

 _Please review!_


	3. Cursed House?

Sawamura felt his blood run cold at that, "W-What do you mean...real? of course it is!" He gave a nervous laugh pressing the phone closer to his ear. Mei didn't say anything after that, he knew he was still there by the occasional muffles from his breath.

"Sawamura...let's meet at the _'Green Panda Café'_ okay? I need to tell you something about that street"

The call was ended.

Sawamura slowly shut his phone, his hand shaking a bit. Why was he so scared? he had no idea but the thought about Mei sounding that serious freaked him out a lot. Shaking his head slowly he ruffled his hair letting out a laugh, "Why are you so scared? It's probably just one of Mei's jokes again...HAHA, just one of Mei's jokes"

Sliding his phone into his pocket he let out a sigh grabbing his car keys from the counter, "Yuki! Yuki-po!" He searched around the house and couldn't find any sight of her, "Strange, she usually never leaves my sight. Guess I will leave her then"

Getting in his car he drove off into the small town.

Opening the door to the small café he looked around the green building and found blonde hair at a table not far from the entrance. Mei turned around and gave a small smile waving him over to his table. He felt something down in his gut turn seeing the blonde after _'that'_ incident.

"Hey Sawamura! long time no see, eh?"

He looked down at the table when he sat across from him and saw that there was two cups of coffee spread out on the table, Mei's was already half gone. Taking his cup he blew the steam away before taking a sip, "Why am I here again? with _you_ of all people" he said annoyed.

Mei took his cup taking a drink, "Awww come on, Let's talk about what's been happening in our lives before we get to the main point!" Mei smiled setting down the cup, he felt irritation boil up. All the way here he had him scared thinking that something bad was happening on his street but came here to drink coffee!? Sawamura stood up and began to walk away when Mei's hand grabbed his arm.

"Sit back down"

He flinched at Mei's voice and slowly sat back down in his seat.

"I didn't come here to just _gossip_ with you, that would be the LAST thing I would ever do. Even if I was on the brink of death-"

"OKAY I GET IT, Now why am I here!?" Sawamura sat back in his seat waiting to get an answer from the blonde. Mei frowned looking at his almost empty cup of coffee.

"It's about the street you live on...47th Pine street"

"Yea, I know that already!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" he half-shouted back irritated just as much as him, "I don't know how to explain it but the previous party I had thrown was filled with lots of gossip about the street you live on. Something about it being cursed, haunted, stuff like that"

"It doesn't feel haunted, I'm mean my neighbor Haruichi seems like a nice person. Nothing unusual happens..." The image of the curtain falling at the old trailer came rushing back to his mind, "Most of the time..."

"Most of the time? so that means something _did_ happen, what was it!" Mei literally leaned so close to him across the table that his thought the table was about to flip.

"Okay, Okay! I will tell you as long as you don't tell _anyone_. That means no gossiping about this at one of your _parties_...got that?" Mei nodded a million times like a little kid, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

"Okay...There was the one time I was letting my dog Yuki out to use the bathroom when the curtain on the old trailer next to my house just randomly lifted up like someone was looking at me and when I looked back it closed quickly like they didn't want me seeing them...something like that"

Mei looked like he was about to explode with disappointment, "That's it? what about some one-on-one action! Your killing me here, that's not creepy at all! they were probably just closing the curtains when you happened to be looking"

"But it was creepy to me! If you were there I bet you would've been more scared than I was!"

"Liar!"

They soon broke into an argument but was only solved when a cute waitress asked them if they would like some more coffee- which they gladly accepted. Mei turned back to him, "Anyways, I wasn't finished with the story yet"

"There's more?"

"Of course their is" Mei smirked, "I wouldn't call you up here if I didn't have a reason for calling it cursed and haunted"

He leaned forward, "Continue"

* * *

Sawamura laid on his bed, Mei's voice ringing in his head non-stop causing his eyes to stay wide open. It's not true is it? Nahh...it can't be, Mei's just playing tricks with me again but when I first looked at this place the owner seemed to be in a hurry to leave...

Turning on his bed- STILL with no blankets- Mei's voice rang in his head again.

 _The smirk that was held on his lips soon turned evil, "It is said that every person who has ever lived in the exact house that you are living in...never stayed longer than a month"_

* * *

 _Author's note- I promised it would be longer than 1000 words but it's close enough right?_


	4. Intruder!

***Crash***

His amber eyes flickered open. He scanned the room for a second only to see complete darkness besides the small streak of light that shown thru the crack of his bedroom door. At that moment he felt his brain go into panic mood, his body freezing from any movement just like a rodent playing dead would do. Memories from yesterday came rushing at him,

 _"It is said that every person who has ever lived in the exact house that you are living in...never stayed longer than a month"_

Death. Death was the only thing that crossed his mind at that moment. Slowly raising out of his bed fear clinging all around him, he took soft steps up to his door. His hand was shaking a bit when he gripped the door knob turning it, the door creaking as he opened it. The light from the hallway came rushing inside leaving his shadow behind him.

Looking out both ways there was nothing in sight, stepping out he began his way towards the dark staircase but when he reached the staircase a dark figure suddenly froze mid-way on the stairs. Sawamura's heart was pounding, when he got closer he saw amber eyes reflecting in the darkness- all fear melted away.

"Y-Yuki? Where have you been, I was starting to get worried about you"

Not even a bark or whine, not even the sound of her breathing was heard. When he got closer his heart stopped, Yuki's eyes were too big to be dogs eyes he was about to let out a screech when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down the stairs sending him tumbling down to the living room gasping for breath. Rolling onto his back he gripped his side feeling pain sheer thru his ribs, trying to get to his feet he stumbled onto the floor letting out a yelp.

Footsteps made there way down the stairs. Holding his ribs he looked around in the darkness for something to use as a weapon but as he said before...he had NOTHING. The footsteps reached the carpet and walked so close to him he thought they were going to walk right over him but instead fingers laced over his hair yanking him to his knees.

"Who the hell are you?" The person's other hand grabbed his face pulling it towards them, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"The hell are-"

A knee came out and slammed right into his stomach causing him to cough up blood onto the carpet. He gasped trailing his eyes around the nearby kitchen still in search for a weapon. His eyes stopped when they landed on a plate that sat on the counter- it was Furuya's use-to-be bacon plate, and it was glass.

He had to land some kind of blow on the man to knock him out or at least stun him for a while and even though it was kind of pathetic, that plate that he stole was his last hope. Feeling strength being regained in his legs he took his knee and jammed it right into the intruders crotch making him let out a yell falling to the ground.

Scrambling to his feet he slid across the kitchen floor and shot up- his back facing the counter where the plate sat, his fingers slowly curled around the rim of the plate. The man coughed but got back to his feet quickly.

 _Just a bit closer..._

Sawamura bit his lip as the man reached out towards him, "Just calm down. I won't hurt you if you tell me why you are here"

 _Now!_

He gripped the plate and with all the strength he had gathered up he took the plate and slammed it across the man's head sending him falling to the ground limp. He dropped the now shattered plate onto the ground, staring at the guy he could tell that he was knocked by the way his body had fell.

Slowly falling to the ground he held his ribs trying to catch his breath, pulling out his phone he dialed a number in.

"Mei it's Eijun, you asked for some one-on-one action? I think I got something you will be interested in"

His eyes looked over to the guy knocked out on his rug, "I think you should come quick"

* * *

The door to his house slammed open a certain blonde came rushing in, "Sawamura, are you okay!?"

Mei froze when he saw the man laying on the carpet knocked out, "W-What the hell happened!?"

Sawamura still sat in the same position against the counter on the floor, he held his ribs trying to get to his feet. He was trying to piece together what the hell had just happened but was shook out of his daze when he realized he was in his bedroom- which he didn't even remembering going up the stairs too- Mei shaking his shoulder concerned.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened!?"

"I-I woke up when I heard a noise coming from downstairs and I got up to check it out when a man was on my staircase...at first I thought it was Yuki but it wasn't, he threw me down the stairs. I found a plate and used it to knock the guy out...Mei? Where's he at? Where's the man at!"

"Calm down, he's on the chair" Mei pushed him down on the bed gently, "I want you to get some rest okay?" his fingers ran thru his brunette hair.

"W-What about the guy?" He tried to sit up but Mei shoved him back down.

"Don't worry about that, I have him tied down to the chair"

"What? Why!" He shot up but once again Mei shoved him back down on the bed.

Mei got up from off the edge of the bed making his way around to were the guy was tied down, "I have some interrogation to do, I want to find out why people only stay here for a month before leaving. I have a feeling _he_ is involved with this" Giving up, Sawamura laid his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

 _Thank you grandpa...for forcing me to take self-defense classes even though I was a brat about going, I owe you big time._

* * *

 _Author's note- You should know what I am going to ask next...Reviews? I want to know what you think is going to happen next. I already have the next chapter written out so I already know, but I would love to hear your thoughts!_


	5. What I Didn't Own

"Oi, get up! he's waking up!"

Mei's voice rung in his ears waking him, blinking the room was bright with sunlight coming thru the bedroom window. He sat up rubbing his eyes blinking a few times to clear away the morning tears. Memories of yesterday came back to him when he hesitated before standing up slowly, Mei was sitting on the floor in front of the man he could now see clearly.

He was young and looked in his mid-twenties, black glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, his brunette hair had half of it dyed a lighter brown color- almost the color of honey. He wore a black jacket with blue jeans. Sawamura didn't realize it till that moment that he felt sick to his stomach, covering a hand over his mouth he swallowed down his throw-up but ran to the bathroom out in the hall to throw it up again.

Brushing his teeth numerous times he finally made his way back into the bedroom only to see that the guy was fully awake now. Right now his only concern was Mei because he knew that the man was tied down and couldn't do anything. When he entered the room he saw the guy looking around the room slowly but when he entered his gaze fell on him.

Mei turned to him and gave a irritated frown, "He won't answer any of my questions, he just keeps looking around like he's lost or something" The blonde sighed getting to his feet from sitting on the carpet and hopped onto the bed, "I hate it when people ignore me...unless he really is deaf"

Sawamura made his way over to Mei, he could tell that Mei had stayed up all night keeping watch on them from the bags forming under his eyes, "You should get some rest"

Mei's eyes widened, "I can't! What if he tries to hurt you-"

"Then I will just knock him out like I did before...okay?" He gave a innocent smile hoping his charms would work- and it did.

Mei gave a huff of defeat and fell onto his back curling up, "Fine, try to get some answers out of him, okay? He might just talk to the person he tried to kill"

Staring at the curled up Mei for a while he finally turned his attention back to the brunette that had been watching him the whole time. When he sat on the edge of the bed below Mei's feet he watched the guy's amber eyes follow him carefully. Searching for words to say the only thing that came to his mind was the events of yesterday, air finally filled his lungs.

"W-Who are you?"

The brunette slowly let a smirk fall on his lips that he probably had been holding back the whole time, "It's Yuki...remember?"

His eyes widened, the brunette was making _fun_ of when he thought that he was Yuki on the staircase. Holding in the anger that he felt piling up he bit his lip before asking the brunette again, "What's your _real_ name?"

The brunette pretended like he never said a word, "That means 'snow' in Japanese, right? Then that must mean your Japanese? No...you're only half Japanese...the other is American? Your parents must have a strange attraction for opposites races"

He felt his blood run cold, he got all that information just by him having a dog named 'Yuki'? and the creepy part about it all was that everything he had said was completely accurate. His father was American and his mother was Japanese, they had meant when his father was taking a trip to Japan to watch a baseball game, "H-How!?"

His eyes glinted in satisfaction, "I'm PURE Japanese, so I can tell when another one of my race is standing in front of me"

That sentence made a shiver run thru his spine, the hairs on his neck stood at end, "You never answered my question you ass! What's your _real_ name!"

"Don't know"

"Eeeh! You're telling me you don't know your own name!?" Sawamura leaped off the bed pointing a finger at the brunette, irritation boiling over his already sprouting anger. The next thing the brunette did tipped the pot over sending his anger in flames, he laughed, laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Hahahahaa! W-Why are you so fucking dense! Lord help us all! and YOUR my kidnapper?! HAHAHAHA" He swore if the brunette wasn't tied up he would be falling over in laughter.

"S-Stop laughing you! you! you! ARGH!" Ruffling his hair in frustration he took a deep breath and for once in his 4 days of living in his house he was actually glad there wasn't any furniture in the room because it would've been smashed to pieces by now.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE AND TRY TO KILL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" His eyes widened and quickly looked over to Mei who had snored his way thru his out break. Relief filled him when Mei didn't wake, turning back to the brunette he saw the guy staring at him intense eyes.

"First off I didn't try to kill you. Second off I didn't break into 'your' house I broke into 'my' house. CORRECTION. and 'you' are the intruder and why the hell does my face smell like bacon!"

"W-What? Your wrong! I own this house!" Sawamura stared in disbelief. He owns the house...right? the man who sold it to him said that he owned the place so...h-how? He must be joking!

"Do you have the deed to this house?" The brunette asked, "Did the bastard who said he sold you the house give you a deed to the house?"

"D-Deed?"

"Yes, a deed to that says you _own_ this house"

Sawamura could clearly see the frustration falling over the brunette, not wanting to say anything to make the situation anymore worse he just gave a soft 'no' looking to the floor.

"I know you don't have it because I HAVE it and this is MY bedroom you are standing in! Where the hell did all my furniture go!?"

Feeling everything collapse inside of him he slowly fell back onto the bed, "T-Then... if this isn't my house and you own it...who tried selling it to me?"

The brunette sighed and stood up from the chair which made Sawamura stare dumbfounded, "How did you get out!"

"That doesn't matter right now"

When the guy walked past him he nearly leaped to the other side of the bed, "D-Don't touch me!"

When he didn't respond back he watched him walk across the room and stop beside the bed. When the brunette bend down on the floor Sawamura felt curiosity fill him so he creped over and peaked at what the guy was doing. He had reached under the bed and was messing with something, when he sat up he held a box in his hand.

He handed it to him, "Open it"

Taking it cautiously he stared at the dust that had piled on it, "What is it? It's so dusty!"

"Just do it!"

He nodded and stared at the box, slowly lifting the top off a folded piece of paper laid neatly inside. Looking up to the brunette he couldn't read his face so he picked up the stiff paper and unfolded it carefully, there in front of him was the deed to the house, it was signed by _Miyuki Kazuya_. The date on the paper surprised him the most- it was signed 7 years ago- staring at the paper he folded it back up and set it in the box closing it.

"If you own the house then...where am I suppose to live?"

Miyuki opened his mouth but when he did the door bell went off downstairs. Miyuki's eyes widened looking over at him surprised, "Who the hell is that?"

Fear struck him making him drop the box on the bed beside the waking Mei's leg, "I-It's my parents!"

* * *

 _Author's note- I do have an excuse for being 4 days late in uploading! I was originally going to tell you on the last chapter about me being gone for 4 days on vacation but I had forgot to put it in chapter 4's author's note (I don't know how I forgot something so important) and if you're curious I went to Ohio, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania- don't even ask me how long I spent sitting in a car- let's just say I never want to sit again._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter! (I know you have lots of questions but try to contain them :P)_


	6. How Could I Forget?

It was silent in the room. Miyuki stared at him and he stared back, it was clear that the expression of horror was on his face. What was he suppose to tell his parents? 'Hey, this is my 'friend'/enemy Mei that I hate so much and this is Miyuki, a man that tried to kill me down stairs a few hours ago so lets all get along have a nice lunch together! How about that?'

Ruffling his hair in desperation he looked at the sleeping Mei and then to Miyuki, he knew that they wouldn't have time to explain everything to Mei so he would be a bitch about having lunch with Miyuki- that he still thinks is his killer- and his parents that don't know about him and Mei's strange relationship. Fuck it, it's worth a shot right? All they have to do is pretend to be best friends for one lunch together.

Taking his fist he slammed it onto Mei's leg making the blonde jolt up, "Owww! What the hell was that for-" His eyes widened when he saw the brunette, "Why the hell isn't he tied down!?"

Miyuki smirked, "I'm not tied down because you do a shitty job at tying people up"

Mei sat up, "Haaah!?"

The doorbell went off again, "Eijun, It's your mother and father! Open up or the homemade stir fry is going to get cold!"

Mei shot him a questioning glance, "Y-Your mother and father is here? But what about HIM for all I know he could try killing us all right now!"

Miyuki rushed to the bedroom door peeking out, "I'm not going to kill you, and FYI my names Miyuki not 'HIM'."

Mei gave him another questioning glance, "OKAY. Mei. Miyuki." The two brought there attention over to him, "I have a plan"

"When the hell does that ever go right" Mei mumbled as he got to his feet, stumbling a bit, "My leg hurts like a bitch!"

"SHUT UP" Sawamura looked over to Miyuki who seemed to be the only responsible one besides him, "I need you and Mei to get along for ONE meal with my parents okay? Make sure you give them the impression that you two are good friends"

"Yes sir" Miyuki smiled and look over to the annoyed Mei, "Let's be friends, Mei"

Getting off the bed he went over to the door and heard Mei give a mumble 'yea, whatever'. Opening the door he made his way down the stairs that gave him a shiver but walked over to the door. He opened it with a yawn trying to give them the impression that he was tired, that's why he didn't make it to the door sooner. His mom smiled and stepped inside along with his father following behind.

"What a wonderful place you have! I didn't know it was going to be this nice" His mother started searching the room like she was looking for something to complain about.

He didn't want to look at Miyuki right now because he knew that devil would have a damn grin on his face right now. Looking over to his father it looked as if he didn't care because he just started searching thru his baseball boxes, he pulled out a mitt his eyes glowing like he had just aged 20 years back.

"You still kept my mitt?"

A smile formed on his face, "Of course I did! Why won't I kept the best baseball players mitt in all of America?"

His father laughed placing it back inside the box, "I'm sure I wasn't that good of a catcher, no need for such a praise"

What's taking them so long!? His eyes scanned the staircase and still couldn't find any sign of them, that's when a loud thump came from upstairs, his mother looked at him surprised, "Is anyone else here?"

"Actually" He rubbed his head slowly making his way upstairs, "I have a few friends over if that's okay with you they helped me move in one sec!" Turning around he dashed up the stairs to see that Miyuki had Mei against the wall his hands holding the collar of the blondes shirt. When Miyuki seen him he slowly let go of Mei's collar the two still holding there intense gazes.

"What the hell are you two doing? I asked for you to get along for ONE lunch and this is what happens? Hurry up and get your asses downstairs!" Sawamura sighed heading back downstairs, "Sorry about that! My friend just tripped over his feet"

His mother's eyes widened, "Is he okay? I brought some medicine-"

"NO. I mean, he's fine just a scratch"

"I'm fine" Mei appeared suddenly walking past him on the staircase, Sawamura quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back a bit, "What the hell happened?" He whispered.

"I asked him why people leave after a month of living here and he freaked out" Mei's blue eyes trailed to there connected hands he hesitated to pull away at first but soon pulled away- blush on his cheeks, "Don't touch me"

He pulled his hand back, "Sorry..."

Looking up to the top of the stair case Miyuki sat there watching him, he frowned feeling lost inside. He hated that feeling whenever he looked at Mei or Miyuki he felt lost like he could never understand them. When he frowned he saw Miyuki look surprised and started heading down the stairs like he had just shocked him back to reality.

When they all reached the bottom- down stairs- Sawamura smiled and pointed to each of them, "Mom, Dad, this is Mei and Miyuki they helped me move in"

Mei smiled giving a 'Hello' while Miyuki just gave a small wave in response. talk about socially awkward, and Mei's suppose to be this big party person! but at least he gave the effort to say 'hello' besides Miyuki. Sawamura froze when he realized something, Mei and him had 'made out' at the last party he was invited too. Now he knows why Mei's being shy- more like scared- of his parents, it had COMPLETELY slipped his mind, great, now he's scared of his own parents now.

Nervously inching into the kitchen he saw Mei start to have a conversation with his mother. How could he let such a serious thing slip out of his mind? No wonder Mei was acting all strange since he got here. Looking out the window that sat in front of the kitchen sink he turned on the sink splashing his face to cool him down as the memories of that day came back to him- the ones that he didn't even know happened.

* * *

 _He slid his car keys into his black skinny jeans. He wore a grey fishnet that had a red heart spray painted on it, the bottom of the fishnet was tore up to make it look more better, there was no shirt underneath so that it would reveal his tan skin and abs thru the holes. Let's not forget his black skinny jeans and red converse._

 _He had eye liner on but smudged it so that it drained down his cheek some, he had ruffled his hair so that some pieces where out of place- Now he's party material. Checking the address one last time he made sure that it was the right place which it obviously was from the loud speakers blasting up the house. Jamming his way thru the crowd of people he found the familiar blonde in the kitchen- it was the blonde he hates so much. Mei held a smug smirk on his lips, his eyes glinting in anger and satisfaction._

 _"Looks like you're ready for round 3 already" Mei joked shoved his way past Sawamura and grabbing a beer can tossing one to him, "Drink up"_

 _Taking the drink he jugged it down and reaching for another one jugging that one, he had around 5 cans of beer._

 _Mei wore what looked like a bartender shirt and a red bow that was tied around his neck with baggy tan pants. He also wore all black 'All Star's' shoes and a really small black hat that was pinned to the side of his blonde hair. After Mei came in a huge crowd of people started pouring into his house, there was so many people that some were also outside of his place._

 _He turned around and chase after Mei stumbling a bit, "H-How many people are here!?"_

 _Mei set down his 3rd empty beer can on the kitchen counter, "about 120; you want more? I have over 574 contacts on my phone that I had to choose from"_

 _"NO I DON'T WANT MORE!" Sawamura shouted, his voice shouting above everyone else's chatter. The last thing that he wanted was to upset Mei's neighbors and make a bad impression out of that stupid blonde's self._

 _"Hey Mei!" They both turned around to see Raichi standing there, he was wearing casual clothing- a white t-shirt with a blue flannel over it followed by jeans that were shredded up on the thighs, "I got the DJ disk mix you asked for, want it inside or outside?"_

 _Sawamura blinked a couple of times confused, not about Raichi being here but about the DJ set. "DJ mix?"_

 _"Yea dumbass" Mei turned to him grinning, "You can't have a party without some good music now can you?" Mei turned back to Raichi, "Lets have it outside, there's more room"_

 _He hates it when Mei calls him a dumbass, his stupid smug grins, his dumb blonde hair, he hates the way he use to play baseball in high school, everything had to be about him- He had to be the center of attention._

 _"Hey Mei..." He gripped his knuckles into fists._

 _Mei turned to him that smug grin back on his face, "What is it? Don't tell me you're going to chicken out on-"_

 _Sawamura slammed his fist against Mei's face sending him flying to the floor and in that instant music filled the whole house and outside, he was sure the house's from the next street could here the music as well. Everyone started cheering, dancing, pumping their fists in the air, as beers was held in almost everyone's hands._

 _Mei wiped the blood that streamed from the corner of his mouth, the smirk back on his face, "Heh...Thanks for reminding me how much I hate you"_

 _Sawamura smiled, "Likewise you narcissistic bitch"_

 _He dove at Mei sending them both tumbling and slamming against the kitchen's wall, the people just stepped aside and continued there dancing. He went to throw another punch but Mei's hand came out and caught his arm, He felt his body being flipped and in a instant he was on his back while Mei topped him._

 _"Think you can beat me that easily?" Mei bent down trailed his hand down his fishnet torn shirt until he reached the torn bottom, he gripped the edge and pulled causing the netted fabric to tear, "I thought you would know by now that I'm not going down without a fight!" Mei's fist slammed against his cheek causing blood to drain down the corner of his lip like Mei's._

 _Sawamura growled, like lightning he rammed his head against Mei's causing the blonde to grab his head in agony, "You little fuck!" Mei shouted holding his now bleeding head._

 _"That's revenge for causing my Senpai's not to go to nationals you whore!" He gasped._

 _"Haaah!? For your information we didn't make it to nationals either dumbass!" Mei shoved him back down to the floor making him loose his breathe and crashed his lips onto his, his tongue searched his mouth before Mei pulled back biting his now bleeding sore bottom lip._

 _"Yea but at least you had the feeling of *Hiccup* victory!" Sawamura whined, giving a hiccup from drinking to much beer. He could feel the beer start to settle at the bottom of his stomach, dizziness setting in._

 _Mei smirked grabbing his hands and slamming them above his head, "Will you just shut the fuck up already you brat!"_

 _Mei bent down and softly nibbled on his neck until he bite down causing him to jolt in pain, "Ease down a bit you idiot! Dammit I'm bleeding...and I think drunk"_ _Mei picked him up bridle style and made his way thru the crowd, "Where ba hellll are fou taking me? you pedophile! fou...fuck I can't talk"_

 _"To my bedroom" Mei said managing to interpret his words._

 _"But I'm not zired!" He breathed letting his head fall on Mei's chest._

 _"Liar"_

 _"Ouch!... Stop it Eijun! Damn this is a bad idea" But when Mei tried to resist him, Sawamura grabbed his wrist and held it against the bed without him even separating their kiss. At that moment Mei couldn't resist- even if he was more sober than Sawamura- he couldn't. Leaning forward he kissed Sawamura who responded by giving a small muffled moan. At his weakest defense he quickly flipped Sawamura and got a gasp in response._

 _"T-That's not fair idiot Mei!"_

 _"Who's an idiot!? for your information I beat you guys!"_

 _"But you lost at nationals because you're a self-centered idiot!"_

 _That had crossed the line. Filling his neck with kisses he slowly inched down to his chest where he could hear Sawamura's heart beat faster as he got lower. Glancing up to his face he saw that the brunette idiot was trying his best to contain his moans, smirking he lifted his body back to Sawamura and kissed his lips when they separated he gave a small laugh._

 _"W-What the hell are you laughing at!" Sawamura opened one of his amber eyes still trying to hold them back as he trailed his hand down to his abbed stomach and to his muscled waist. He never notice the idiot's muscled figure till now- probably because he is half-naked right in front of him. He let his tongue slowly trail down from his chest and down to his hip bone kissing it._

 _"I'm laughing at my stupidity"_

 _Mei's blue eyes looked lower to were Sawamura's boxers started, moving over to the boxers lacing he curiously let his fingers trail around the top where he knew the most pleasure awaited him. he gave the softest kiss he's ever given just above the lacing and that's where Sawamura let out the loudest moan._

 _He had found Sawamura's jackpot. When he reached to pull his boxers off he froze, should he really be doing this?, looking back up to Sawamura the brunette had his hand covering his blushing face, should he really take advantage of a non-sober Sawamura?_

 _Pulling away from him he crawled out of the bed and slide his pants and shirt back on, he was going to wait until Sawamura asks him to do it with him when he's sober...it wasn't right to take advantage. He'll just have to wait, god now he sounds like one of those perfect straight A students._

 _He heard Sawamura sit up and get dressed as well._

* * *

 _Earlier Raichi sat on the counter top watching him and Mei wrestle-make out on the floor. Raichi looked over to a random guy that had green looking hair that stood not that far from him watching the two wrestle-make out as well. He wore a flannel shirt, blue jeans, a belt, with boots, Raichi could tell his was from the country side ANYONE could actually tell._

 _"Does Eijun do this all the time?" the guy asked with a small southern accent._

 _"Pretty much" Raichi shrugged pulling out a banana from the pocket of his ripped up blue jeans, "You know him?"_

 _"Yea...we use to play High school baseball together, don't know if he remembers me much; I didn't know he was gay though...maybe I did deep inside?"_

 _Raichi took a bite from his banana and looked back to the two wrestle-making out, "Baseball sounds cool"_

 _The guy took a beer from the box, "I'm sure he does remember me, hell, everyone should remember Kuramochi Yosuke! I was only the best shortstop player on earth!"_

 _Raichi laughed._

 _"It's not funny!"_

* * *

 _Sawamura heard Mei groan next to him, the blonde placed a bag of ice on his head. The two had finally stopped their fighting and made there way into Mei's room to have sex but he guessed something happened with Mei that made him stop. He didn't know when or how they got out in the hallway but they are sitting next to each other in the upstairs hallway with bags of ice on their heads, funny right? he placed the ice bag on his lip before leaned his head against the wall tired._

 _Everyone had already left leaving the two of them, "Hey Mei..."_

 _He heard Mei give a tired mumble before answering, "What? You're not going to punch me again are you?"_

 _He shook his head slowly, "No...I was just wondering why we always do this at every party we go to together"_

 _"Simple. Because we hate each other"_

 _"Do people that hate each other make out?"_

 _It was silent after he said that which told him it was going to be awkward because not even he had an answer for that. His gaze lingered over to Mei who was surprisingly already looking at him. He quickly turned his head away from him tensing up, "U-Uhhm...I'm sorry"_

 _"For what?"_

 _He didn't dare look over at Mei, "You know...from punching you numerous times and when I head-butted you...stuff like that"_

 _"No problem...but Sawamura"_

 _Looking over out of instinct his eyes widened when Mei's lips tenderly kissed his, when the blonde pulled back a soft smile was on his lips, "Let's do this again next time, but without the fighting part"_

 _Mei stood up staggering a bit but soon disappeared down the stairs leaving him frozen in shock. Yes they kissed many times before, but not like that and if ones things for sure, he's never seen Mei smile like that...never._

* * *

Sawamura was snapped out of his daze when a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning around his father smiled and patted his back, "Let's eat"

Smiling he rubbed his eyes feeling tired all of a sudden, but ignored it and turned around, he saw Mei and his mother were still talking and Miyuki was searching thru his boxes of baseball stuff. "Who's ready to eat? I know I am!"

* * *

 _Author's note- Okay...I didn't expect it to be this long, I actually went above and beyond my 1000 words! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	7. Liar's Script

**Eijun's 'Journal' NOT Diary.**

 **Friday at I Don't Know time.**

OKAY. I am currently writing this in the bathroom while my parents are having lunch with a stranger named Miyuki who supposedly owns this house and Mei that every parent fears for there kids NOT to hang around. Ask me, how can this get any worse? Well, how can it not?

It was silent. Everyone had a plate of the stir fry on their plate, his parents were having a casual conversation about the roof of 'his' house. Mei and Miyuki kept giving second glances at each other like they were playing a game of 'try not to blink' and in which case Mei would've lost anyways. Playing with his plate of food he saw his mother frown.

"You know you should try to eat Eijun, you're getting skinnier everyday and you know that's not good for your health"

He knew he was worrying his mother to much and to be honest he doesn't know why he wasn't eating either, just a day ago he was starving for food and ate all of Furuya's bacon. Now... he wasn't feeling hungry at all, like he was use to not eating as much now. When he was in grade school he would eat like a starving pig with no manners at all he actually feels kind of embarrassed about it now, he didn't have no shame then did he?

"I'm fine, no need to worry mom" He sat up from the ground and set his plate on the counter.

"You sure? You look tired. Too much moving?" His father asked setting his empty plate in the sink.

"Yea, you can say that" He gave Miyuki who sat on the staircase a sharp glance, he only tilted his head with a non-apologetic look on his smug face. Mei leaned off the living room wall and made his way over to set his plate in the sink as well. When Mei stopped next to him his blue eyes looked to his- he smiled.

"All he needs is a little rest and you'll be fine right, Eijun?"

He blushed, "Yea, I guess"

"If rest is what you need then we should be taking off" His mother got up quickly like she was in a race against time and went to storm out of the house when his father caught her arm.

"Don't you think we should tell Eijun something?" He look over to Mei and Miyuki, "In private, please"

They both looked at each other. He felt anxiety crawl up his spine, "A-Alright then, Mei, Miyuki, go to the bedroom. It's down the hall and on the r-"

"I know where it's at" Miyuki said and began his way up the stairs, Mei looked at him with a worried expression before racing after Miyuki. When they had disappeared from sight his father looked at his mother while she looked back- then to him. He didn't know why he felt scared, for all he knows it could be good news! he just needed to think positively.

"Well...Eijun" His father began, "We know how you've grown up since grade school and now you're moved out and just getting settled in...and how you always wrestled with your grandpa because you didn't have any siblings to play with you-"

"We're getting a divorce" His mother quickly cut in.

The silence once again intruded the air before his gasp cut it, "W-What? What was that?"

"I said me and your father are getting a divorce" She breathed again setting a hand on her hip tossing his father a annoyed look. His father gave him an apologetic look and when he did all walls went tumbling down in his mind.

"D-Divorce? W-Why? I thought you guys loved each other!",He felt his body start to tremble, his eyes having a moist glaze over them.

"I know this is a lot to take in with all of the stress happening around but...we- I mean 'I' wanted to let you know" His father patted his back, "I have to go, see you soon Eijun"

His father walked out and when he did his mother turned to follow, "Wait mom!" She turned around a few tears streaming down her cheek.

"Does Grandpa know?" He managed a small whisper.

She gave a nod, "He's known for years honey...I'm sorry but I can't put up a show any more. Now that you're moved out and all grown up... It's time I drop the script"

Those words pierced his heart like a blade. It was all...an act? When his mom closed the door he heard footsteps slowly come down the stairs. Tears started to stream down from his cheeks and onto the carpet, when he looked up he saw Miyuki stop at the bottom step. He soon stepped aside letting Mei walk past him, the blonde stopped in front of him and frowned.

"I'll stop by soon, Call me if you need help with anything or if Miyuki tries something...okay?" Mei leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his forehead before turning and leaving the house. Silence once again destroyed his stomach leaving him in shock.

"A Divorce? Heh, so they lied to me for all these years? and I thought it was a real..." Eijun curled his fist in anger and shook his head, "Why would they lie to me?"

"To protect your feelings" He looked up surprised to see Miyuki slowly step off the bottom step and walk into the kitchen, "But in the end it only pained you more"

He opened the fridge door and frowned seeing the fridge empty of food, "You can stay in my bedroom for the night. We can sort this out tomorrow", he shut the fridge door and leaned on the counter.

He quickly wiped his face of tears and looked at him surprised, "Is your parents divorced to? I mean...It seems like you went thru this sort of thing"

"Well" Miyuki continued, "You can say that, my parents were divorced" He leaned off the counter and made his way over to the boxes, "Where the fuck did all my shit go? He must've took it" the brunette mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean they 'were'? they got back together!" His eyes brightened for a second until Miyuki responded.

"No, they died"

"Died?...I'm sorry" He looked to the floor and felt sadness fill him, is that how his parents are going to end up? Dead...He shook his head and walked next to the brunette to see what he was looking at, it was his baseball picture in High school.

"Doesn't matter, it happened 6 years ago anyways…Nice baseball picture" He took the frame from Miyuki and looked at it, a small smile on his lips. He could feel warmth spread thru his body.

"Yea, those were one of my best years in Seido...I was the pitcher" He rubbed the dust off the picture placing it gently back in the box, he knew those were his best years in Seido but most of them were all fuzzy. If he thought hard enough he could get a few clear images of the hot sun and all of his team mates running around in circles doing there daily exercise.

"Pitcher huh? I _use_ to have a friend that played shortstop in Seido, matter of fact" Miyuki picked up the frame and pointed to a guy with green-ish hair, "There he is right there! Wow he looks young, can't even tell he would grow up to be a country singer"

"KURAMOCHI YOUICHI!?" Eijun shouted his face inches away from the picture, "I hate that guy! He was always getting under my skin and kicking my ass! Literally!"

Miyuki started laughing, "That sounds about right! God we were such good friends...how long? Since college I think"

Placing the picture back in the box he felt questions start to fill him, he didn't know if he should ask or not, "Hey..is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

He saw Miyuki tense up when he asked but soon relaxed, "It depends on what the questions are"

"Well...How old are you?"

Miyuki turned around and sat on the floor against the wall, he patted his hand next to him signaling for him to sit with him. Walking over he sat down crossing his legs, "I'm 24".

"Do you have a job?" He asked. Glancing at Miyuki the sun casted a ray of light over him revealing his facial features that never had the time to notice, and he was _handsome_. His light amber eyes that was hidden behind black glasses basically glowed in the dark but had this 'knowing' look to them, his hair was dyed strangely but made his hair stand out more than others did.

"Yup, I'm a photographer"

"Really? Sounds like it's fun!", Miyuki's figure was larger than his but not by much, he was just more scrawnier than him but lets not forget the way his hair would fluff around by the slightest movement- it made him just want to feel how soft it really was. In reality he couldn't really see the Japanese in him at all.

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"Nope, even though I hate to emit but I'm single", Now _that_ surprised him.

 _He's 2 years older than him._

 _Works as a photographer._

 _And he's single._

This is what his mom would call a 'match made in heaven' he actually felt jealous for the guy, he probably has girls around him everyday. Leaning off the wall he gave a sigh, "Your life sounds perfect!" It was silent again and when he looked over he saw Miyuki sit up shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"W-Wait, Miyuki! Where are you going?"

Miyuki stopped and looked at him, his eyes filled with anger, "Trust me, my life isn't as perfect as it sounds" with that he disappeared out the front door, Eijun put his outstretched hand back on his lap.

And for a second...he had actually forgot about his worries.


	8. New Doctor

Trying to get a job from Haruichi.

Furuya hates him for some reason.

Missing Yuki.

House problems with Miyuki.

His messed up 'Relationship' problems with Mei.

Parents getting divorced.

Eijun shot up from his bed. He quickly looked around the dim room that was telling him it was almost morning. Panting, he wiped the sweat that beaded his forehead. Why couldn't he, for one day, just get a decent amount of sleep without some kind of stress building on him? He feels like he's about to explode into a million pieces without getting some sort of help. He's tried writing in his journal but he can't seem to write his emotions properly on the piece of shit.

Staggering out of bed, he leaned on the wall for support before making his way down the stairs only to be greeted by one of the problems on his list, Miyuki. The brunette was on the phone with someone so he just walked around him and to the kitchen.

"I know that, but I'm saying that the piece of fucking shit stole my furniture!" Miyuki shouted, ruffling his half-half hair in frustration.

It's been a few days since the whole lunch with his parents thing, and lately Miyuki's been getting on his nerves with all of his shouting and cussing to god knows who on the other line. All he's put together from all the calls was that the guy who supposedly sold the house to him took all of Miyuki's furniture as well. Taking a sip of water he watched Miyuki pace around the room.

"He left around 12:00. Yes, I understand that. So what the fuck am I supposed to sit on? Or eat dinner on!? I see... so you're telling me to go and build myself a campfire and start singing the god damn camp fire song! Well fuck you too!" Miyuki slammed his phone on the carpet and gave a growl of frustration.

Eijun couldn't help but hold in a laugh, "Really? SpongeBob?" He soon let out a small chuckle.

Miyuki turned to him, "Shut the fuck up! I don't see you doing anything about this! Maybe you like it when I sleep on the floor every night!" He hissed, picking up his phone and shoving in back in his pocket.

That first comment pissed him off, and with all the stress that was already building up he had to go and say that. Tossing his glass of water in the sink he marched over, shoved his hand down Miyuki's pant pockets- which made him flinch- and pulled out his phone, "What the hell are you-"

"I'm getting your furniture back! I'm tired of your cussing and loudness every morning! I can't even sleep with your loud mouth!"

Opening Miyuki's phone he dialed the last number and put the phone against his ear. He could hear Miyuki saying to give his phone back, but someone had already answered.

"I told you that the furniture belongs to Yoshi so STOP CALLING!"

"Excuse me? This is Eijun Sawamura, I want you to listen and listen CLOSELY. I'm at my limit so I want you to do exactly as I say."

"You want me to listen to you!? HAH. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the son of a bitch who's going to dig you 8 ft underground if you don't motherfucking give Miyuki Kazuya his god damn furniture back by this afternoon, you sick drooling piece of shit and if it's not here, I'm going to find you, shove my big ass foot so far up your ass you'll be screaming mother murder and send you flying to the devil himself you hear me, fucker?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good." Handing the stunned Miyuki his phone back he stomped his way out the door, "I need to go see my therapist before I kill someone...seriously."

When Eijun left outside, Miyuki glanced at his new formed boner then his phone, "I think my dick's in love." He grinned, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Sitting in Haruichi's dining room, the familiar smell of freshly made pancakes 'n' bacon filled his nose. One thing was for sure, Haruichi's cooking was the best he's ever ate- better than his mom's. Twirling his empty cup of use-to-be milk on the table, he saw Haruichi look over from the stove with a concerned look on his face.

"I see you've met Miyuki," Haruichi turned back to the stove and flipped a pancake.

"Yea, he's a...handful to deal with." Eijun gave a small smile.

Haruichi picked up the two plates full of pancakes and bacon, bringing it over to the table. He started setting up two spots on the table; he guessed for him and Furuya, "Has Miyuki said anything...strange lately?"

He tilted his head, "Don't think so... all I know is that his parents got divorced then died right after..." He rubbed his head before continuing, "Said something about him having a friend in college named Kuramochi which happened to be one of the people in my old baseball team...and he's trying to get his furniture back from some guy that stole it named Yoshi; like the green dinosaur from Mario; but I think I got it back for him."

When he told him this he saw relief lift off Haruichi's shoulders for some reason, "I see, and Eijun-kun?"

Eijun looked up from eating a piece of bacon, "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to your therapy appointment? It started 5 minutes ago."

His eyes widened, "I completely forgot!" Dashing out of the house he turned around and- out of spite- grabbed Furuya's bacon plate before rushing to his car.

* * *

Rushing inside the clinic, he stopped to catch his breath at the counter where the nurse sat, "S-Sawamura Eijun's here for his appointment with Dr. Cary,"

The nurse with curly blond hair blinked a few times before smiling, "You must be Sawamura." She started typing at her computer, "I'm sorry Sawamura but Dr. Cary retired a few days ago."

"Retired?" He let out a large groan of frustration, "But she's the only one who understands my problems! She's been my therapist since I was 15!"

"And that's why she's retired," The nurse said and handed him a sheet of paper, "Sign this to relocate you to a different doctor."

Grabbing the sheets he stared at the paper. He didn't really want a different doctor but...it's better than not having one, right? Taking the fancy blue pen he signed his name and handed it to the blond nurse, "Great! Go down this hall and the very last door on your right, your new doctor will see you now."

Looking over to the long hallway he steadily made his way down, feeling anxiety creep around him. What if they didn't understand him? What if the doctor was a total jerk face? Gulping he approached the room and sat down on the patience chair.

"You must be Sawamura Eijun, correct?"

A male voice said from the office chair. He turned around revealing medium pink hair with bangs; you could clearly see he was Japanese without hesitation- besides his unusual pink hair. For some reason he looked JUST like Haruichi.

"Y-Yes."

"I'm your new therapist, Dr. Kominato."

He tilted his head, confused, "Did you say...Kominato?"

"Is something the matter?" He asked, setting down his clipboard and pulling a pen out of the cup of other utensils. He started scribbling something on the paper that he couldn't really see.

"Are you related to Haruichi Kominato by any chance?"

The pen stopped moving and the air turned heavy as Dr. Kominato looked up at him with a dark aura, "Who wants to know?"

"I-I was just wondering b-because he's my n-new neighbor; please don't hurt me!"

It was silent until Kominato let out a sigh, "So you're the new victim of Miyuki's curse."

"Victim?" He breathed then let out a laugh, "If you mean when he tried to kill me in the living room then yes, I experienced Miyuki's curse."

Dr. Kominato tilted his head and placed his pen on his cheek, "So Sawamura, tell me everything that has happened from the day you moved in. It sounds like quite the adventure."

"Aren't adventures supposed to be fun?" He questioned.

Dr. Kominato let out a chuckle, "That's only if you let them be."

And so he spilled his guts- not literally- and at the end of the day, he decided that he liked his new doctor.

* * *

Author's note- Hey guys! Just wanted to pop in to see how everything is going and to let you know that I tried the Beta reader for the first time EVER with Redpenkiller. I was actually experimenting with it since I never used it before, It's a good way for other people to correct any mistakes you've done and missed. But I'll see ya in the next chapter xD


	9. Miyuki's Curse

**-4 years ago-**

It was the sound of the dripping water coming from the sink that was driving Miyuki crazy, he knew Kuramochi would never forgive him for what 'he' has done. The water continued to drip slowly telling him that time was slowly going by. He held a beer can in his hand, a cigarette between his lips while he was kicked back in his chair watching the news explode with panic.

 _"A few hours ago, the public was brought to panic as the second lead singer from Kuramochi Youichi's band- and former Fiancée of Youichi- had suffered from a heart attack which she was rushed to the hospital. When she was rushed to the hospital the doctor was shocked to find that she had suffered from a massive heart attack killing her. The doctor's are still baffled by this incident and stated, 'She had the heart of a teenager, a heart attack like this shouldn't of had killed her...it just wasn't in her luck to live' the public is still heart broken on how Youichi will handle the news of his dead Fiancée"_

Miyuki grabbed the remote and click the T.V off, many thoughts were running through his head, guilt and non-guilt. He had warned Kuramochi if he was to stay around him one of his loved ones- or him- would die by his curse and the shortstop didn't listen. So why was he feeling guilty? was it because Kuramochi had tried to befriend him and the curse took his Fiancée? Why not feel guilty?

The door was kicked open and like instinct he already knew who it was. A fist came around the corner and slammed into his face sending him collapsing to the ground. His beer tipped spilling onto the carpet of his trashy trailer while his cigarette was knocked to the ground.

"Why!? Why Miyuki!? Why did it have to be Amy!" Kuramochi shouted his voice choked up from tears.

His amber eyes slowly trailed up to the distressed Kuramochi, his white tank top was stained with beer stains, his hair was ruffled an tangled while his pants where ripped up. What had he done? but...it's not his fault, right? it was his curses fault! Why would he want this...for his only friend?

"Do you think I wanted this?" He spit, "Do you think I wanted my parents to die? Do you think I wanted Amy to die!? I warned you and you failed to listen! don't think your the only who's suffering because I'm losing someone dear to me today right now!"

Kuramochi bit back whatever he was going to say, but his eyes glinted with sorrow.

"Whatever, I don't ever want to see your face again...don't bother coming to one of my concerts either, if I _ever_ see you again-" The shortstop stopped- his eyes began to water- turning around he stumbled out of his trailer and into the darkness never finishing his sentence.

 **-Now-**

Miyuki laid on his messy bed in his shitty trailer. He had a baseball in his hand that he kind of stole from that Sawamura kid's boxes. Tossing the ball in the air then catching it repeatedly he let his thoughts wander. Sawamura Eijun, a 22 year old that moved into his other house next door that he thought was his since some guy said it was who apparently stole all of his furniture. Great.

Sawamura Eijun's

an Idiot.

He's 22.

Has a hot (and sexy) short temper.

Apparently has a Therapist (For god knows reasons)

Played baseball in High school (Which means he's flexible).

And his mom and dad just got divorced.

So far everything he learned about the boy didn't seem that interesting except his Therapist deal. So...why did his body react like that? Who knows, maybe he does have a thing for idiots with temper issues that play baseball. The sound of a car pulling in next door made him drop the ball and sit up on his small bed.

"Well, speak of the devil" He smirked making his way to the door.

When he looked out he saw Sawamura get out of the car and slam his car door shut. The view from his trailer made Sawamura look _sexy_ Miyuki smirked but was quickly replaced with anxiety, slamming the door shut on his trailer and ruffling his hair he started pacing the very small livingroom. He can't get involved with Sawamura, he can't let anyone else suffer like he let Kuramochi suffer. Pacing over to the fridge he pulled out a beer can and lit a cigarette.

He can't get involved with Sawamura no matter what...but, he glanced out the window and watched the brunette walk onto his yellow porch disappearing into the house. Blowing out a cloud of smoke he fell onto the couch.

He doesn't know who long he can _not_ get involved with Sawamura.


	10. The Beginning of an End

_Author's note- Sorry this chapter is really late, school started a week ago and I already have homework xD my teachers don't go easy on you when it's the first week back._

* * *

Sawamura sat against the kitchen counter, his arms folded while he stared off into the nothingness called the 'kitchen floor'. He wore a really long baggy shirt that covered his blue boxers like he was just wearing a shirt- no boxers. The alarm soon went off signaling him that his coffee was ready, grabbing a cup he poured the brown liquid in adding two spoonful's of sugar with some French vanilla creamer.

Now he was ready for morning.

Taking a sip of the vanilla coffee he found himself thinking more about that brunette than necessary. He guessed it was because he hasn't seen him since this morning when he had to tell Miyuki to turn down his emo music because he couldn't talk to Dr. Kominato with all of that music blasting up...but was that really it? that WAS only this morning and it's not like him and Miyuki were close or anything...

His eyes widened, does he want to be friends with Miyuki? Of course!. It was settled. He _would_ become friends with Miyuki no matter what even if that means getting kicked out he will still try. Promising this to himself he smiled brightly taking a large gulp of coffee finishing it.

He _will_ become friends with Miyuki. That's a promise.

Taking off up the stairs he rushed into his room and threw on some blue jeans, red converse, and a red sweater. First things first, he has to go shopping for food, he can't just keep depending his life on Furuya's bacon supply he's been stealing every morning.

When he returned home with a ton of grocery bags he was surprised to see Miyuki laying on the floor passed out. If one thing was for sure he was a really quite sleeper unlike him. Neatly placing all the food items into the fridge he tiptoed over to Miyuki thinking about ways to torture the brunette in his deep sleep. He reached out to tickle the brunette's nose when a sudden beeping sound went off.

Looking around he spotted a phone not laying far from Miyuki's hand, slowly reaching over he picking it up feeling guilt cloud him. Should he really be spying on Miyuki's text messages? But it might not be a text message at all! After reasoning with himself Sawamura turned on the phone and opened the text.

 _(Unknown Message)_

 _I'll be at the Green Panda Café at 12:00. Late even by a minute and I'm leaving._

Staring at the message he was instantly filled with confusion and curiosity, the whole time Sawamura had thought that Miyuki didn't have any friends since he spent most of his time locked up in the bedroom blasting his emo music. The thought sat in his head for a while until a really dumb idea popped into his head but of course to him it was _brilliant_.

He would sneak out and find who Miyuki's other friend is, just for the heck of it.

When Miyuki began to stir he placed the phone back where it was originally at, dashing into the kitchen putting on a I-didn't-do-shit face. Grabbing a pack of ramen from the cabinets he saw Miyuki look at him then to his phone reading the message. It looked as if a pained expression crossed his face but it disappeared when he looked over to him making Sawamura jump a bit.

"Finally you got food" walking over he swiftly stole a piece of uncooked ramen eating it, "Instant ramen, because that's what all the peasants buy"

"Hey!" He shot back offended, "Excuse me if I can't afford top of the line steak Mr. I need the best of the best. Just remember who's food your eating before you say something"

Miyuki just pulled out his phone fixated on the text message, "Hey Dumbass, I'll be out for a bit so save some of that ramen for me. make sure it's beef flavored or I won't eat it"

"Yes your _majesty_ " He said sarcastically placing the bowl of beef ramen in the microwave. Thinking Miyuki had already left he stood on his tiptoes reaching up to the top of the cabinet for a bowl. Struggling for a bit he felt hands slide around his waist and a hand grab the bowl from the top of the cabinet.

"Is this what you need?" He flinched when a soft and warm breath brushed against his ear. Realizing it was Miyuki he let out a yelp while he face flushed red.

"M-Miyuki!? What are you doing!" Trying to get out of his iron grip it only got tighter the more he struggled, how could Miyuki be that strong? Don't tell him that Miyuki was the type to be skinny but it was all in muscle strength! He felt Miyuki's hand trail up from his waist and to his chin bringing his eyes to meet his. Sawamura froze instantly when he saw those bright amber eyes gaze into his, he didn't know what was happening but all he knew was that seeing his face this close up made his heart stop beating for a few seconds.

"Sawamura...have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Y-Yes" Sawamura tried pulling back but Miyuki's hand had somehow slid onto his lower back keeping him from leaving within a few inches of Miyuki's space.

"Liar" Miyuki half whispered his lips coming inches away from his, when he thought he was about to melt the sound of Miyuki's phone going off made him freeze.

"Shit" He mumbled grabbing his phone out of his pocket, "Look I got to go..." Miyuki gave a few uneasy steps back before racing out the door.

Watching Miyuki take off out the door he let out a breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding but only one thing bobbled in his head.

What... the fuck... was that?

* * *

Why was he even doing this? shouldn't he be laying on the floor thinking about what had just happened 15 minutes ago? Instead he went ahead with his brilliant (stupid) idea and followed the brunette all the way to the Green Panda Café. Calming his nerves he peeked around the building spotting Miyuki walking up to the Café, he was wearing his usual criminal looking hoodie up with his hands shoved in the pockets of the navy blue jacket.

Looking around for the person he was about to meet he heard the door slam on a truck not far from the entrance. Looking back to Miyuki he saw that the brunette was focused on something ahead of him. Looking over he saw a guy walking towards Miyuki with a jean jacket, pants, and cowboy looking boots. He couldn't see well from the distance he was at but something seemed familiar from the way the person walked, maybe the faint greenish hair also was familiar as well...

Did he know anyone with greenish hair? Maybe he passed by a person like that...heh, funny, it looks kind of like Kuramochi Youichi back from high school. Kuramochi...he misses him, except for his torture moves the senpai would try on him.

Wait a minute...as the guy neared the Café he could now see clearly who it was, and behold it was the great Kuramochi Youichi. Feeling excitement fill him he was about to run right up to his Senpai when he realized that Miyuki was still waiting for him on the other side of the Café.

Watching Kuramochi stop a few feet away from Miyuki it seemed like a while before one of them spoke, "So? What is it. I didn't cancel my rehearsal so I could stand here all day with _you_ "

"I know, but something important has happened" Miyuki said shifting his weight to his other foot.

"And what's that?"

"..."

"Hah...I knew you didn't have anything important to say. Just another waist of my time" Kuramochi turned around to go back to his truck when Miyuki's hand shot out grabbing the end of Kuramochi's jean sleeve.

"...I'm sorry-"

"That's great, you've already told me this a thousand times before. What makes this one any different?"

"I want to know what you were going to say...before you left"

It was silent, Sawamura could feel the intensity of the air start to rise even making _him_ want to run away. Even though he didn't understand one thing that was happening he still felt like whatever did happen...had to be terrible to make Kuramochi act so cold to Miyuki. He's never seen Kuramochi like this...

Kuramochi hesitated before turning back towards Miyuki, what he saw made his heart drop. Kuramochi was...crying. Miyuki's eyes widened when the shortstop's arms wrapped around him, his face buried in the brunette's shoulder.

"I couldn't! I couldn't say that because I can't hate you! I could never hate you Miyuki...even if my whole family started dying one by one...I could never truly hate you, Miyuki"

Right when tears were about to fill Sawamura's own eyes a mother and her kid walked by.

"Mommy, why are those men hugging?"

"Because there gay sweetie"

"What does gay mean?"

"It's when a boy prefers another boy over a girl"

"Is he and the guy with pink hair gay to then mommy?"

When the little boy pointed to Sawamura he looked around confused. A hand came out and grabbed his shoulder, "Fancy meeting you here Sawamura-kun"

Giving a yelp of fright he fell off the wall and onto the sidewalk, when he looked up it was the last person he would ever expect. It was his doctor Kominato looking at him with a small grin on his pale porcelain face.


End file.
